


Not All Who Seek Are Lost

by LetoaSai



Series: Alolan gods [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: ADHD, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Flirting, Gods, M/M, Magic, Searching for a friend, Sun has no limits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: It's been months since Gladion disappeared and Sun is determined to find out what happened to his friend.Pink haired guide? Yes, please.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Ilima/Sun (Pokemon)
Series: Alolan gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Not All Who Seek Are Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Could he be any later to the game!?

Sun straightened his hat and held firm to the sail of his borrowed little boat. He felt cool, how could he not when he wore the comfortable boots and lightweight, ankle length jacket. It was perfectly acceptable adventure wear. It had been a full month since he was told about Gladion’s disappearance and he wasn’t about to waste any more time. 

He scowled just thinking about how long it took. Ms. Wicke had finally been the one to call and tell him and now it had been a full three months total since he up and vanished. It figured Lusamine wouldn’t want to tell him. She’d always thought he was a bad influence on her son but playing shouldn’t have been considered a poor influence. Despite her meddling, the boys had always kept in touch even if they only managed to see each other once year or so. 

With Gladion missing he did the only thing he could do in such a situation. He used up every scrap of savings he had to travel to Alola to look for clues! There had to be something left behind and he’d be the one to find it. 

Gladion was his best friend and he wasn’t about to accept that he just vanished into thin air. He’d gotten Ms. Wicke to tell him all she knew but it wasn’t exactly helpful. They’d been on a small stretch of beach listening to a man tell stories about the Alolan gods. She’d turned her back for just a minute and Gladion was gone. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the gods were involved. He’d never heard of them before but what difference did that make? Gladion wouldn’t just disappear for no reason, thus there had to be a reason. 

Gladion wasn’t one for poor planning even if Sun personally would have run from Lusamine years earlier. This whole situation felt deliberate even if he was the only one to think so. 

When he’s arrived on the island two days prior, there were still search parties out looking for the prodigal son of the great Lusamine. No ransom had been called in, or trace of him found. No one had seemed to even suggest checking the gods islands. 

They were sacred, and supposedly untouchable. It took a while for Sun to grasp that no one could get to them, but what if someone could? No one on Alola knew Gladion the way he did. He’d find the mystery intriguing for sure. 

The weather was good, the sun bright and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. The wind took care of most of the traveling for him which he appreciated since he only had a little supplies with him. What was the worst that could happen? 

He could fall overboard and drown…. Get lost and starve…. Dehydration couldn’t be forgotten either… But he wasn’t thinking about all that!

Sun hummed to himself, wishing that Gladion was with him even if that would have defeated the purpose of the trip. It was the perfect opportunity to let the imagination run wild and that was what he did best. He had just published his very first book and by next month it would be on the bestsellers list for sure. Sales were good already, but he was over that and already thinking about his next project. 

His search for Gladion might have put his writing on hold but not out of his mind. He already had a small notebook in his jeans pockets with pages and pages filled of ideas and scenarios waiting to be put on paper for real. Commandeering a sailboat was definitely an exciting avenue to explore. 

The man who had let him borrow it had been a nice older man who seemed to think Sun was some kind of eccentric nut. He wasn’t entirely wrong about that… 

Sun had been given the vaguest directions to the nearest island and set sail without a worry. There was plenty to worry about but he wouldn’t get things done if he focused on worries alone. Finding Gladion would come first. 

He understood his friend wanting to spread his wings and get away from his mother. It had been what he assumed had happened from the start but after days of no contact from him, doubt began to grow. If Gladion was going to hide, Sun would seek. 

“He fled to the sea.” Sun announced to himself, working out a scene of a story not yet written. “Strange since the sea did not call to him. The sea was not his mistress, but a bridge to the safety he sought.” 

He hummed, flopping down to the floor of his borrowed sail boat to pull out his notebook and scribble his mumblings down. He never knew when inspiration would hit or when jotting down a line would create a whole storyline. 

Sun had been coming up with silly stories as long as he could remember and had often written short stories to send to Gladion when he could tell his friend was feeling particularly blue. His friend had always liked them and had been the one to encourage him to get it published in the first place. The fact that Gladion had disappeared before it came out had him pouting. 

Or it would have had that mattered. Gladion mattered now. 

Sun wrote for the better part of fifteen minutes, letting his mind be distracted to keep him from panicking. He’d been working on a short story to give to Gladion when he found him but it was mostly just an emotional mess. 

He acted out when he was nervous. Literally acted out. He would recite poems or movies lines. He would verbalize his own writing just to hear his voice. It was getting worse but it distracted him from his missing best friend. 

Gladion was only missing and had to be just fine wherever he was. Nowhere was still somewhere and not looking was unacceptable. Gladion would have looked for him for sure had it been the other way around. 

Lusamine was distraught in the public eye and furious in private. She was also sure her son had most likely run away and wanted him back. Not for any sentimental reasons, but for publicity. 

It made Sun sick to think about. 

“There’s more to life than rigid structure.” Sun muttered. “There’s more than facts and concrete details. There’s magic and mystery. There are stones that have never been turned over and secrets that have never been told.” 

Sun thunked his head against the side of the boat and sighed. He should have been paying more attention to where he was going but how far away from the island could he actually get. 

“Gladion, how were you supposed to leave a bread trail in the water? You should have thought this through better.” He said, sitting up straighter again. He shoved his notebook back in his pocket and reached for the sails again. He would sail to the gods island if it took forever, or until that old man wanted his boat back and he had to figure out something else. 

There was a shrill cry in the air accompanied by a static on the wind that had Sun’s hair standing on end. 

“Wow!” Sun inhaled, watching the yellow and orange… what? Bird? Was it a bird? It was huge! 

It circled his sailboat several times and Sun was sure it was eyeing him. 

“Hey!” Sun beamed, excitement coursing through him. He fixed his hat and stared up at the sky. “Are you magic!? You gotta be magic! This is awesome!” 

Was this an Alolan god? Not what he was expecting but a clue none the less. Glinting in the sunlight he could see sparks jumping off the wings. 

“Hey!” Sun called again. “Can you hear me!? I’m looking for my friend! Blond! Probably frowny! Heart of gold!” 

The bird called again, the sound echoing through the air. It circled again before it dived. 

Sun made a noise between a scream and laugh. “Don’t kill me! I’m on a mission!” 

The massive creature turned at the last second, catching a rope to the sail boat in it’s massive beak before flying off again with the boat being dragged along behind it. 

“Whoa!” Sun yelled, holding onto the mast and erupting into laughter when his speed tripled. The boat was being pulled so fast it nearly skipped on the water but that just made it an adventure. While most would have been terrified, Sun just beamed and enjoyed the ride with excited cries and laughter that were lost on the wind.

This was what he wanted after all, there was no time to be afraid. If the gods did know anything about Gladion then the sparking magic bird would have to be a good place to start. 

“You’re so fast!” Sun yelled, no idea if the bird could hear him anymore. “This is awesome!” When the speed became too much, Sun just clutched the mast, hoping nothing would break as he held on for dear life. He hid his face from the wind and hoped he wouldn’t fall out. Would the magic bird stop if he fell out? Would he notice? Surely there would have been easier ways to tip him into the water if that was the goal. 

Sun had no way of knowing what direction they were going anymore and was traveling on hope alone that the magic bird would help him. It seemed like a lot of work if it wasn’t. 

“Totally gotta write about this.” Sun mumbled to himself, half wishing he could pull his notebook out again but he wouldn’t risk it. Chances were good that it would fly right out of his hand. “An electric god bird would make a great hero. I wonder what its name is.”

When the boat slowed considerably Sun dared to take a look and found an island ridiculously close, it’s small beach leading into lush trees. The bird above him circled again with the same loud cry before dropping the rope altogether and soaring higher into the sky until he was out of sight. 

“Thank you!” Sun yelled anyway, smiling up at the sky. The god bird would have to know right? This had to be a good omen, of course unless it was bad but he was choosing to ignore that thought. 

He was able to take over control of his little boat again and aimed for the beach as best he could. All he needed to do was catch the current and ride the waves inland and then, well, he’d figured out a new plan. It wasn’t like he expected to find Gladion on the water just hanging out so him being on land made sense. This land was as good a place as any to start.

It took a little doing but he finally got the boat to sail in the right direction and preened in success when he hit land. 

“Made it!” Sun announced in a sing song tone. He was only just hopping out of the boat, looking for a place to tie it off at when he realized he wasn’t alone. 

A man had been sitting on the beach. Sun didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there but he’d evidently been watching Sun come to shore. That could potentially be embarrassing. 

Sun offered him a grin before tying his boat off around a tree that he hoped held and wandered over. 

“Hello! I have so many questions! Can you help me?” He stopped when he was a few feet away and fixed his hat again before grinning down at the man who stared at him openly in something like awe. 

Sun didn’t understand the awe when it was the pink haired man that was so beautiful. Honestly, pink hair! 

He seemed so majestic and pretty that he could have come straight out of one of Sun’s stories, or fantasies. If he’d never created anything like him before then he was sure going to be inspired to do so now. The man was bare chested, but his tanned skinned was covered in a beautiful swirl of tattoos done mostly in black but there were dots here and there done in reds and whites. It was both hypnotizing and dazzling. 

He wore huge whites beads around his neck and had matching little white studs in his ears. The pink hair was braided over one shoulder and even his nails were painted a matching pink. 

His only clothing was some kind of skirt that Sun didn’t know the name of but he’d seen a few people on the island wearing them when he’d arrived looking for a boat. It suited this man, even sitting Sun knew how it was molded to his hips. 

Beside him was a bag that held a few fruits which reminded Sun that he was starving. 

“Are you a pirate?” The many finally asked, looking perplexed but maybe a little charmed himself. 

“Me? No.” Sun laughed when he remembered his attired. “Just silly. I’m a detective of the sea today, looking the part was unnecessary and totally fun. My name is Sun.” 

“Of course it is.” His smile grew. “You are Sunshine if i’ve ever seen it. Blinding and honest. My name is Ilima.” 

“Pretty name.” Sun said instantly, “Suiting.” 

Ilima smiled, cheeks flaring red. “I admit, i’ve never seen anyone make the entrance you’ve just made before. To be brought here by Tapu Koko himself  
has never been done before i don’t think.” 

Sun squirmed in excitement before dropping to sit beside him. “Is that the bird that helped drag me here? What is he? Is he one of the gods? I need to talk to him, does he talk? Or another god would be fine. It was so helpful.” 

Ilima laughed, tilting his he back in a happy mirth and only then did Sun notice the tiny white stud in his nose. 

Ugh, could this man be any prettier? 

“Yes. Tapu Koko is the guardian of this island. Welcome to Melemele Island. He’s not quite a god per say but i could help you out in that regard.” Ilima looked marvelously happy with the strange ramblings Sun had spouted. “You sure don’t look lost to me though.” 

“Of course not.” Sun grinned. “I’m not lost. I’m right here. Sitting with you. You of all people should know i’m not lost. I’m the one seeking.” 

“Seeking.” Ilima repeated, “So you search. That is an interesting goal. Perhaps that was intriguing enough to pique Tapu Koko’s interest. Otherwise, i’m not sure you could have made it here?” 

Sun cocked his head to the side and hummed. “Really? Why?” 

Ilima’s smile turned gentle. “Only those that are lost can find their way here. Only those who need a guide can find their answers in a place like this. This is the home to the gods after all.” 

“But i’m not lost.” Sun bit his lip. “I’m the seeker.” 

“Yes, i understand. Perhaps…” Ilima smiled coyly. “Perhaps i could be your guide anyway. What are you seeking?” 

Sun made a time out gesture. “What’s a guide? I mean i know what a guide is but does it have a special meaning here?” 

Ilima flicked his braid over his shoulder and nodded. “We honor the lost that come here, the poor dears. We try to help them find what they’ve lost but in your case, perhaps i can help you seek what you are looking for. It’s not all that different.” 

“Are you a god?” Sun asked, eyeing him up and down all over again. He if wasn’t, he fucking should be.

“I am.” Ilima’s blushed darker under the attention. “You are not like any of the humans i have met before.” 

Sun shrugged, “You’d be surprised how often i hear that. Too loud. Too strange. Too much.” 

“Oh no.” Ilima shook his head, reaching out to touch the brim of his hat and tip it back to look at his eyes more clearly. “I don’t think you’re too much at all. I think seeking is an incredible past time.” 

It was Sun’s turn to feel his face heat up and he made an effort to calm his babbling. “Could you help me? I’m looking for my friend. He disappeared a few months ago.” He frowned faintly. “Without a trace and everyone is looking everywhere but here and...here make sense.” 

Ilima’s lips formed an ‘o’ and he looked sympathetic. “You poor thing. How utterly sweet that you’re looking so hard that you actually made it here. There’s only been one new arrival on Melemele but there are three other islands. If your friend is here we will find him.” 

Sun let out an excited squeak he couldn’t hold back and pounced, arms flying around Ilima’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

Ilima let out a high pitched noise himself, catching the eager man that had just launched himself at him. “Oh my goodness! You are welcome, Sunshine!” 

Sun laughed and pulled away, “I’m sorry, i’m clingy. I don’t meant to be. It happens. It’s why i annoy people.” 

“I’m not annoyed or bothered by affection.” Ilima said, looking like he plucked up the nerve to touch the hem of Sun’s silly jacket. “I find it rather endearing. You must be something else for sure to have made it here.”

Fuck, did all gods come this pretty and sweet? Sun didn’t really know anything about Alolan gods but he was ready to convert. 

“Not special, just determined.” Sun said, “And more determined when other people are unwilling to help. Like i said, everyone refused to even consider the gods were an option and it made so much sense.” 

“Did it?” 

“Well he was talking about the gods right before he disappeared and between you and me, if i had to choose between reaching an unreachable island and returning to his mother, i’d have gone on the adventure too.” Sun laughed. It was such a rude thing to say but he held no love for Lusamine. “And he had to be here or something scary happened instead and i can’t...think about that.” 

Ilima made a sympathetic noise and brushed his knuckles against Sun’s cheek. “We’ll figure everything out, Sunshine. I’ll help you.” 

“Thank you.” Sun managed to pull out another smile. “Really. I know i am too much sometimes.” 

“No.” Ilima said firmly. “The sun is meant to be a brilliant force. Don’t apologize for it.” He pulled out one of the fruits from his bag to pass over to him. “Here, you must be hungry.” 

“Starved! Thank you!” Sun grinned, taking a bite instantly. “You are so freaking nice and so pretty. Do you meet people who wander here all the time?” 

Ilima shook his head. “Oh no, but i’m certainly glad to be the one out today. Tapu Koko picked you to arrive safely and who am i to deny the guardians wishes?” 

“Um, one seriously pretty god?” Sun answered the question despite it being rhetorical but he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing Ilima blush. 

He cleared his throat and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “You’re friends name wouldn’t happen to be Gladion, would it?”

Sun gasped, nearly choking on his last bite of fruit. “He’s here!?” 

“He is.” Ilima smiled. “Poor thing was lost. Lost in life but i think he’s found a little joy.” 

“He…” Sun thought about it and nodded. “I guess that makes sense. His life was so controlled that he was never allowed to make his own decisions. Is he happy?” 

“Very, would you like to see?” Ilima asked. 

“Oh yes, yes.” Sun said, wiping his hands on the jacket. “I guess it’ll have to be a secret that i found him. I’d never pull him back into his miserable life.” 

“Perhaps settling your own curiosity will be enough.” Ilima mused. “Perhaps there is something besides your friend you’re looking for as well.” 

Sun hummed. “Think so?” 

Ilima’s smile grew, looking far too pleased. “Well, as your guide it will be my job to find out, won’t it? Come Sunshine. We’ll reunite you with your friend and then see what kind of magic you and i can stumble across.” 

“God’s are such magic. I love magic.” Sun sighed happily, nearly groaning when they stood and he realized Ilima probably had three inches on him. Tall pretty gods… 

“That’s funny.” Ilima commented, picking up his bag and nodding for Sun to follow him. “I was just thinking i loved sunshine.” 

Oh, best trip ever…


End file.
